Zercks
History Zercks was created alongside with the other Matoran by the Great Beings in order to keep the Mata Nui robot functioning. He originally lived at an island south of Karzahni. However, at some point Rahi overran the island, and the matoran population was evacuated by a team of Toa. That team had just returned from Metru Nui after defeating the Kanohi Dragon for the first time in history, and they looked for an island where Zercks and the other Matoran could live. They eventually arrived in ships at Hua Nui, an island south of Visorak. Zercks helped to construct the districts, and after 200 years, it was completed. Zercks established himself in Onu-Hua, and worked as a miner for Turaga Sathorak. One day, there was an accident in a mine in which Zercks was working. The celling caved in, and rocks killed all his companions, as well as his left arm. After the accident, he lost his right arm as well as all of his memories. That event caused a trauma in Zercks mind, which stayed hidden. Zercks rebuilt himself a mechanical arm, and went back to work. This time, he had to collect items from all over Hua Nui and bring them to the recently built Onu-Hua archives. He spent centuries doing the job, and he even had a storage room at Ko-Hua were he guarded the most valuable items that he had found. Crystallus' Adventures Some years later, Zercks recieved a strange object that some Onu-Matoran had found while digging. It looked like a lightsone, but it irradiated power. Zercks showed it to Crystallus, and when the Ko-Matoran showed interest on it, he left. He went to an abandoned building at Ko-Hua, and broke the ice layer that protected the object. Upon touching it, he discovered that it was a Toa Stone, and he was transformed. Amazed, he wanted to try his new Toa of Iron powers, and threw a door of the building to the ground. Then he created prosteel knives, and threw them to the broken door. However, behind the door there was a Ta-Matoran, and the knives killed him. Upon that moment, a hidden part of Zercks personality surfaced, and he began to an urge to kill. Zercks then had the idea to hide the corpse in the nearby forest, and went there. When he was digging a hole, the captain of the patrol D of the Ta-Matoran guard saw him, and realized that Zercks had killed the Matoran. Vakihi threw a web at Zercks, who dodged it. Vakihi tried to fight Zercks back by grabbing him by the neck, but Zercks strangled the Ta-Matoran. Now with two Matoran killed, Zercks had to think of something to trick the authorities. He decided to fake that a Spine Bear had killed both of the Matoran. He searched all the night for a specimen, but he didn't find anything. When there were only three hours to dawn, Zercks remembered of his Kanohi Sikat and created a localizer out of raw materials. With that, he soon found a Spine Bear, and fought it. After cutting off the head of the Rahi, he made tooth like holes on the Matoran, to simulate that it had been the Rahi the one that had killed the Ta-Matoran. He then started to walk to the Hua-Kini, and after some hours he arrived at the Turaga council. There, he lied to Spirack, the Makuta of the island, telling him that the Spine Bear had killed the Ta-Matoran. Spirack let the Toa free, even though he had read Zerck's mind and discovered his dark secret. A day later, he went to help a group of miners at Onu-Hua. When he was talking with them, Crystallus appeared, and interroged him about his transformation into Toa. Zercks lied, and then went back to help the Onu-Matoran. The same night, Zercks went to The White Kaukau, a popular club in Hua Nui. There, a party was done to celebrate that he had become a Toa. During the party, Zercks left the club, and went outside. Dark urges were growing inside him. He had to kill someone. Zercks continued walking, until he found a Ko-Matoran. After the Matoran asked him what he was doing there, Zercks decapitated him. The next day, Zercks continued helping some Onu-Matoran in the mines. When he finished, night had already fallen. Zercks decided to visit Crystallus' home, as it was the place in which Crystallus stored the information about the crimes. He walked to the outskirts of Onu-Hua, in a place where broken machinery was placed. Zercks grabbed a rusted motorbike, and he then used his Kanohi Sikat to transform it into a hoverboard. After two hours of travelling Zercks arrived at Crystallus' Ice tower. He used his Iron powers to create a key to open the lock, and after reading a note left by Turaga Makva, which said that Zercks was the killer, he destroyed it. Zercks left to the only road that wasn't cut due to bad weather, and headed to Hua-Kini and kill Makava. Abilities and traits As a Toa of Iron, he can create, control, absorb or manipulate iron, prosteel and several other types of metal. Quote Appareances *Crystallus' Adventures